wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Qibli and Friends do Normal Modern Stuff
Before we start, here's some info about the story. It's meant mainly for entertainment, and is meant to take lightly. Also, this is an AU, where the dragos walk on two feet, wear clothes and do normal human stuff. Enjoy I guess? Also everyone in the Jade Winglet are alive and friends. UwU Beginning The door slammed open. Everyone, Kinkajou, Turtle, Carnelian, Umber, Moonwatcher, Sora, Winter, turned their heads to see Qibli at the doorway, wearing a pair of glasses and one of the gray t-shirts he wore.. I dunno.. for a WHOLE GODDAMN WEEK? "Oh, splendid," Winter growled, looking away as his snout raised in the air and his arms crossed. "Qibli's back. Again. Probably dragging us into more of his stupid shenanigans." The IceWing felt a talon on his shoulder, and he glanced over to see Kinkajou, her expression annoyed. Winter let out a sigh and muttered, "sorry." Qibli stared at him, his sunglasses shimmering in the light. He then pulled down his glasses and shrieked, "WASSUP GAMERS?!" The SandWing then finger gunned Winter. "And my fellow emo." Inhaling, Winter rose up, his glare stabbing into the SandWing's scales. "I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT EMO," he snarled. His talon pointed to Kinkajou. "HELL, SHE'S EVEN MORE EMO THAN ME! AND SHE'S AN VENOM SPITTING RAT FOR OUR SAKE!" "Winter, that's kinda rude," Moonwatcher piped in. "She's our friend, too-" A talon was soon shoved into the mindreading NightWing's snout, and her green eyes looked up to see Qibli, an emotionless expression on his face. "Silence!" he then barked, and his sunglasses soon slid down his snout. "I don't mind, and today.. we're going to tHE MALL!" "Absolutely not," Carnelian hissed, narrowing her eyes. "No one can force me to come along, and if you don't know, I took karate when I was younger." The IceWing across from her snorted and rose up from his chair. "Please, Carnelian," Winter hissed. "Your type of karate is more of whacking others with your tail, breathing fire and flapping your arms like a distressed dragonet. Don't amuse me." Suddenly, before anymore fighting could break out, Qibli slammed down on the table, grabbing everyone's attention. "I SAID SILENCE!" he said in a demanding tone. "Winter, stop being a salty emo, and Carnelian, stop being an edgy teenager. Now, IS EVERYONE READY TO HOP IN THE MYSTERY MACHINE?!" "I am absolutely ready!" Kinkajou shouted, her scales turning a brighter shade of yellow and pink, despite Winter insulting her earlier. "Letsa go!" Turtle, who Winter had forgotten was here, nodded. "Might as well," he muttered, glancing over to Kinkajou and the practically invisible Umber, his dark eyes then looking over to Sora, who was leaning back in her chair, playing with a rubix cube she found near the edge of the rode. "Are you coming as well?" She nodded. "Of course," Sora said, putting the colourful cube in her pocket. She rose up from her chair as the others followed behind her. "Let's go, I guess." And off they were, inside Qibli's van that oddly represented the Mystery Machine from Scooby Doo. While the others were sitting inside quietly, Qibli and Kinkajou were sticking their heads out of the windows as they shrieked at cars. Nearly everyone but the two were thinking, kill me. "S-so," Moonwatcher said, trying to break the silence inside the car. "Where will you guys go when we arrive at the mall? I'm probably going to look for books and such before the weekend ends before we have to go back to school." Winter raised his chin and stared down at the NightWing. "Foolish creature," he hissed, narrowing his dark eyes at Moonwatcher. "I'm going to buy clothes. No, I'm going to buy every shirt I see and flex on you because I'm rich and you all suck!" Kinkajou leaned over to glare at Winter. "Who are you, Jake Paul?" she hissed. The RainWing then leaned over to Qibli and asked, "can I take the wheel for a second? I think I see Hailstorm. I wanna hit him so Winter can get his own taste of medicine." "Why you little-" "We're here!" The van suddenly swerved into a parking lot, and Qibli twisted the wheel so that they were claiming a parking spot. Winter groaned, feeling sick, despite it being over. And then, before the IceWing knew it, he was being dragged into the mall while he threw a tantrum like a child. Though he felt immediately better when Moon said something like "stop throwing a tantrum" because she's HOT (WOF logic). "Gasp!" Qibli exclaimed dramatically as he practically crashed into Kinkajou. "Look Winter! A Hot Topic!" Twisting his head over to the direction Qibli was pointing in, Winter spotted just as the SandWing had described. "So? All you do is buy anime stuff there, along with shirts. No fun at all." "I WANT A FORTNITE SHIRT THOUGH," Qibli screamed like a young dragonet, pretending to cry in the process. He then ran towards Hot Topic, with Sora and Moon following behind. "THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS YOU WALRUS," Winter yelled. A claw then jabbed Winter's side, and the IceWing prince angrily turned his head to glare at Kinkajou. "Let him have his fun, you grump," she hissed, her scales turning red and orange. "Anyways, I'm gonna get some food. Cya later, Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Mature Content Category:Genre (Comedy)